


3 Sexiest Men Over 60

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Black Character(s), Female Character of Color, Foot Fetish, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, RPF, Smut, yall going to need church after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: Reader wins a contest and gets to spend the day with her favorite celebrities Jeff Goldblum, Jeremy Irons, and William "Willem" Dafoe and things get smutty.





	1. Chapter 1

DEC 8th  
You lost your fucking shit.

Dear Y/N L/N,  
Congratulations! You have won an entire day with Willem Dafoe, Jeremy Irons, and Jeff Goldblum. Thank you for entering our contest for a day with the 3 sexiest men over 60 your donation will go to ----

You could barely read the rest of the email over your sobbing. You donated to that contest with basically no hope that you’d ever win. It was your dream to meet them all, you couldn’t believe it. You were going to meet the men of your dreams and actually spend time with them.  
The people at the subway with you ignored your tears of joy and went about their business.  
You called your friend and frantically screamed at her over the phone. You were actually jumping up and down screaming and sobbing on the train. People shot you looks of annoyance.  
“ BITCH…….. IWON!!!!! “ You screamed when she answered.  
“ What? Calm down. What’s going on? “  
“ I WON THAT CONTEST. I GET TO MEET JEFFJEEREMYANDWILLEM” You words mashed together as you yelled way to quickly.  
“ bitch… no… are you serious? “ Your friend spoke extra slowly but you could hear the excitement bubbling up in her voice.  
“ YESSSSSSSS “ You both simultaneously screamed in each other’s ears.  
“ NO WAY! When’s it going to happen? Where? OMG. You better not start being the little freak you are around them. “  
“ I don’t know yet. I have to call them. “ You calmed down a bit. This was actually happening. It felt like a dream almost. You thought about what it would be like to meet them. You harbored hella zadday crushes on them. They were single to your knowledge. Maybe.. Something could happened….  
The subway train lurched to a halt and you almost fell snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“ Y/N , you still there? “ Your friend probed. She wanted to know more.  
“ I’ll call you back later. I’m late. “ You hopped off the train and bolted.  
You were late as always. You worked at a publishing company as an editor. It was your dream.  
“ Y/N, you’re late. “ Your boss raised an eyebrow when she saw your overly excited expression.  
“ What’s going on? You’re never this excited. “ She questioned. You weren’t super open about your obsession with older men and that fact that you paid to enter a contest. You were only 25 and they were in there 60s. People would judge the hell out of you.  
“ Nothing important. “ Your boss raised an eyebrow to that answer but headed into her office. “ No more tardiness, please. “ She called out before closing the door. You sat at your desk and messaged your closet friends spilling the tea. They were all so excited for you. You tried to finish your goal for the day as fast as possible so you could be on your way. 

You eventually made it home around 5 and it was time to call. You called the person in charge of setting of the day and schedule. It was currently December and the plan was for you to meet them all in late May. You get to spend the day shopping with them and you’d get lunch and dinner with them as well. It was based in LA so they’d fly you out from NY. 

You were kinda bummed about it being so far out but it’s hard to get 3 celebrities to meet at once. The rules around you meeting them were strict as well. You’d have an assistant with you taking pictures and videos to advertise for the company running the contest. The three men would have there own managers there as well.  
After hanging up with the manager you called your friend and explained to her all the details. You were both so excited. You wished you could bring her with you, she was in love with Jeff Goldblum as well, but who wasn’t? 

 

MAY 15th  
You were excited but as the time got closer it turned to extreme anxiety. You had deboarded the plane and met with the assistant who was going to help you. She went into agonizing details about everything that was going to happen. You get lunch with them tomorrow at a nice bistro. You get photos and video taken. You can’t say this, that, this…. You zoned out a bit. 

All you could think about was meeting them. It was a dream come true but also a fucking nightmare. Would they like you? They say to never meet your heroes cause you’ll be disappointed. You didn’t want that to happen. For all you know they could be closeted racists. You sighed.  
“ Lord, give me strength. “ You murmured. You didn’t know what the hell you were going to talk about with them.  
You and your assistant headed to your hotel. You entered your room. You and the assistant stayed separately.  
“ Holy cow. “ It was super fancy. You have and jumped on the bed, it was super soft and plush just how you liked it. You got up and bee lined to the bathroom. The bathroom had a jet tub and you squealed of joy. 

You sat in the bath filled with lavender smelling bubbles.  
“ It’ll be fine. They’re probably really nice. “ Your friend reassured you over the phone. While sitting in the bath you started to get a little self-conscious and thought to call your bestie for advice. You thought you were absolutely sexy as hell but their celebrities. They could get with any women in the world, why would they even glance at some random black girl from NY.  
“ You are a bad bitch Y/N. Don’t forget that. “ You sighed, sitting up in the tub splashing the water.  
“ I don’t know. “ Your nerves were getting to you.  
“ Y/N. You slay girl. Remember last new years! The moment you walked in everyone’s heads turned. You were the shit that night in that red dress and every single day you are. You need to remember that. Be confident, walk like you’re going to fuck shit up in a good way and be yourself. “ Her pep talk energized you.  
“ You’re right! As always. I’m going to be the awesome sexy Y/N that I always am.” You psyched yourself up. You were ready. You finished up your conversation with your bestie and decided to order room service for dinner.  
You went to sleep that night ready and prepared. Your bonnet was on. Your outfit for tomorrow had been chosen and you slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

MAY 16th  
“ I’m so nervous” All the reassurance you received that night before went out the fucking door. You were meeting your favorite celebs. The ones you thought about while touching yourself at night. You buried your face in your hands.  
“OMG. “ The car stopped. Your assistant opened the door and slid out. You breathed and reassured yourself.  
“ Be confident and be myself. “ You got out of the car. You squinted a bit because the sun was beaming. This lunch was a fancy bistro in a country club somewhere. You’d forgotten the name as soon as you heard it. The assistant led you up the stairs of the county club. It was super fancy. The stairs were made of white marble.  
You took a deep breath. You were wearing a bright yellow dress that ended right above your knees. You knew you wore yellow well, it looked amazing on your dark brown skin. You wore a medium amount of makeup, just enough. You had shoulder length Afro coils that bounced as you walked up the marble stairs.  
You entered the building and were met with another team of assistant/managers and etc.  
You were ushered into a room and there they were. They were all sitting talking to each. Jeff let out a light laugh. He was wearing a white shirt, khaki bottoms and a blue jacket on top. He looked amazing. It like a dream they were right here in front of you. You heart began to race but you closed your eyes for a second and willed yourself to calm down and don’t be weird. You opened your eyes and at that moment they noticed you.  
“ Hello. “ Jeff was the first to stand up. He shook your hand vigorously. He seemed excited. You felt a bit more confident by that.  
“ Hi, Nice to meet you all. “ You flashed a bright smile. Jeff chuckled a bit. Willem shook your hand. He seemed a bit nervous or shy. Jeremy stared at you for a moment before regaining his senses and becoming more aloof.  
The introductions were cut short as the managers shuffled everyone to the back patio of the country club. You all took your seats with Jeremy straight in front of you, Jeff to the left and Willem to the right.  
A photographer began to snap photos. 

“ Well tell me a bit about yourself. “ Jeff flashed you a smile. The nervous came back. You cleared your throat.  
“ Well My name Y/N. I’m from NY. “ You went on to tell them a lot about you, your life and your work. Willem would ask a question once in a while but Jeremy only spoke once. Jeff wouldn’t stop he was just as nice in person as he was on TV.  
“ That sounds amazing Y/N” Jeff laughed. The photographer finished snapping photos and switched to video. Waiters brought the food out. It was a preset menu of shrimp fettuccini alfredo. You loved pasta and had no problems with this. You enjoyed talking to them and relaxed a bit becoming more yourself. Willem was a bit shy but he seemed to be enjoying the conversation as much as you and Jeff were. The photographer finished taking video and left, leaving you alone with the three men to talk and eat in peace.  
You were pretty hungry so you ate a bit too fast. You choked a bit. You quickly drank a bit of your wine and laughed at yourself.  
Jeremy let out a snooty laugh clearly directed at you. You weren’t one to take bullshit. You raised an eyebrow and glared at him a bit. He glared right back. You weren’t sure what his problem was he seemed to not want to participate in the conversation.  
You all finished lunch. It was wonderful and you all headed to the mall to do some shopping. You rode in a separate car than them.  
You had an allotted max you could spend at the mall.  
The photographer took lots of photos and video for the first few minutes before stopping. Willem really enjoyed picking out shoes for you. He picked out a wonderful pair of heels. Willem kneeled down to put the shoe on you and you could see Jeremy give him a look of disdain. It pissed you off. You didn’t understand what the hell was his problem.  
Willem and Jeff were exactly who you thought they would be but Jeremy was different. It felt like he hated you from the moment he saw you. It was irritating. You had to say something. 

“ Do you have a problem with me? “ You directed the question at Jeremy who was standing a bit away. Willem looked nervous. Jeff looked excited.  
“ No. “ Jeremy gave you a short answer before walking away towards the bathrooms. You removed the show and quickly followed after him.  
“ Hey. “ You grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. “I understand that you may have a problem with me for whatever reason but don’t ruin it for the rest of us. “ You crossed your arms.  
Jeremy laughed at your outburst. You were taken aback.  
“ I promise I wont ruin it. I won’t fawn over you like the rest of them. “  
“ Huh? They aren’t fawning over me. “ You were shocked by his answer.  
“ You can’t see it? They’re head over heels.” Jeremy scoffed. You thought about it for a moment, they were paying a lot of attention to you but that was the point you won the contest. A thought popped into your head.  
“ You’re jealous aren’t you? “ You smirked at him. You pointed a finger at his chest accusatory. He scoffed.  
“ If you wanted my attention you could’ve just asked or tried to engage in conversation with me. “ You smiled softly. He stared at your lips as you smiled. You noticed and licked your lips subconsciously. In an instant his lips were on yours.  
You were surprised but didn’t pull away you kissed him back moving your soft lips against him.  
This is a dream. It had to be. Jeremy snapped back to reality and pulled away. He looked into your eyes for a second before pushing you away and walking back down the hall to the others. You were stunned. Did he like me? 

DINNER  
You had a 2 hour-long break before meeting back with the others. You decided that you were going to woo the socks off all three of them. You could tell Jeremy wanted you but the others you were not so sure about. You regained your confidence and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing one of your favorite dresses. It was red bodycon dress. It accentuated your ass and hips. You wore matching red lacy lingerie underneath and you put on the pair of heels Willem had picked out for you. You put on a bit more makeup and sent your friend a photo. She eventually texted you back *You Slay! Get em.* You laughed and got ready to head out to dinner. 

Your assistant definitely frowned a bit when you met her at the car downstairs but didn’t say anything about it. You drove silently to the steakhouse. You wanted their attention to make Jeremy even more jealous. You knew Jeff liked to flirt and wouldn’t mind you flirting back.  
When you entered the restaurant you realized you were dressed a bit odd for the venue but you didn’t let it bring your spirits down. You followed your friend’s instructions and walked like you were ready to fuck shit up in a good way. The moment Jeff, Jeremy and Willem looked at you, you knew you had them. Jeremy looked stunned and eyed you up and down. Willem was blushing like crazy and Jeff was just staring at your ass.

“ Hello. “ You smiled at them and sat down. You were sitting across from Jeremy again.  
“ You look gorgeous. “ Jeff spoke first. He had a wild smile on his face.  
“ I agree you look beautiful Y/N. “ Willem continued to blush. He noticed you were wearing the heels he picked out.  
“ You both look absolutely sexy as well. “ Jeremy looked shocked at your reply. Jeff let out a loud laugh before bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing it. “ Thank you, darling. “ Jeff gave you a small wink. Jeremy glared at him intensely. Jeff noticed but didn’t stop flirting.  
“ What do you think, Jeremy? “ Jeff turned to him. “ Isn’t she just gorgeous? “ Jeff waited for Jeremy’s answer. Jeremy blushed a bit and didn’t look like he knew what to say. All the assistants and photographer had left the dining area as they had gotten all the footage they needed. The waiters brought in your food. The menu was preselected and everyone got steak and mixed veggies. You liked yours rare and bloody. In the middle of a bite a drop of juice from the steak dripped down your chin. Willem was the only one to notice.  
“ Y/N you have a little food there. “ He pointed at your chin.  
“ Here? “ You purposefully pointed to the wrong area.  
“ No… Let me. “ Willem brought his finger to your face lightly brushing over your lips and wiping the juice from your chin. After he finished his eyes widened as he realized how inappropriate that seemed. Jeff eyed him with a smirk. Jeremy seemed pissed. You all continued conversing together with Jeremy barely speaking. You flirted mercilessly bringing Willem to a blush many times.  
The allotted time for dinner was passing and you needed more time. You turned to Jeff.  
“ I’m sad the nights almost over. “ You smiled at Jeff bringing your foot up and rubbing it against the inner part of his leg. He let out a slight cough in surprise. Jeremy eyed him suspiciously. 

“ Well I suppose the night doesn’t have to end. “ He smiled. You brought your foot further up rubbing it between his thighs.  
“We could head to my hotel. Have a few glasses of wine together. “ Jeff offered with a smile. You removed your foot and he seemed disappointed.  
‘”Would you like that, Willem? “ You turned to your right towards him. You did that same and dragged your foot up his leg to his thigh. Surprising he grabbed your foot before you got any higher. He lightly touched your foot with his hand rubbing his thumb in circles. He eyed you hungrily. It made you wet instantly.  
“ Yes. “ He spoke more forcefully then he had the entire day.  
You all finished dinner and the tension in the room was thick. You joined the 3 in their van. Jeremy had barely touched his food during dinner and was visibly agitated. You flirted with Jeff and Willem the entire ride to the hotel. You had told your assistant that you were going to spend some more time with them. She eyed you with a knowing look but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be basically be 3000 words of pure smut. Enjoy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3000 words of pure smut. Enjoy! SUPER NSFW

Their hotel wasn’t far. You honestly weren’t sure that Jeremy would follow you all to Jeff’s room but he did.  
You all entered Jeff’s room. It was definitely a step up from yours. It had its own separate living room area. You took a seat on the couch. They all joined you but Jeremy was the last to sit. The couch was full so he sat on a loveseat diagonal from the couch.  
“ Lets order some wine? “ You smiled at Jeff leaning into him. He did as you asked ordering a fruit tray and some wine. You all talked and flirted for a while before the wine arrived.

The wine and fruit arrived. You went to grab a strawberry off the tray.  
“ Let me “ Willem went to grab a strawberry and held it out to you. A thought popped into your head. The little freak inside you ached to be released. Instead of reaching for it you held your tongue out signifying to him to feed it to you and leaned forward. He began to blush but did as you wanted. He brought it to your lips and you took a bite not worrying about the juices going down your chin from the berry.  
Jeremy let out a small agitated noise. 

You finished the berry and released it with a pop and licked your lips. Jeremy glared daggers at you but he was clearly just as aroused as the others. You could see the slight tent in his pants. Jeff grabbed you by the chin turning you towards him. He used his thumb to brush over your lips.  
“ Can I? “ He asked for permission. It made you even wetter. He said it so needy.  
“ Yes. “ Instead of going for your lips he went to lick the juice from your neck and chin and eventually ending at your lips. You looked up at Willem, he was still standing there holding the strawberry stem. He just watched you and Jeff. He clearly wanted to join but didn’t know what to do.  
“ Please, Willem. “ You pulled away from kissing Jeff to let out a breathy plea to Willem. He didn’t hesitate sitting back on the couch bringing his lips to yours. His lips were silky smooth he kissed softly with need, not like Jeff who kissed with a bit more vigor. You enjoyed both.  
Jeff roamed his hands all over your body, taking extra care for your ass. You moaned a bit into Willem mouth as Jeff’s finger slid over your nipples.  
“ Fuck “ Jeremy spoke aloud. You forgot for a second that he was watching. You looked over at him he didn’t seem interesting in joining. He lightly palmed himself through his pants and watched you intensely.

You turned you attention back to Jeff removing the top buttons on his shirt. Willem did the same. You ran your hands all over Jeff’s body eventually bringing your hands to his belt. You need to taste him and Willem. You sat on the floor on your knees in front of Jeff and Willem. You used one hand to unbuckle Jeff’s belt and the other to do Willem’s. Willem stopped you for a moment.  
“ You really want to do this? “ He asked.  
“ I need you. All three. “ You turned and looked at Jeremy who was eyeing you hungrily.  
Jeremy eyed you silently for a second. He let of a soft curse, stood and strode towards you, picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. It surprised you and you let out a small yelp. He walked towards the bedroom. Jeff and Willem followed behind.  
“ Put me down! “ You yelled at him. He complied throwing you onto the bed. You leaned back against the headboard. All three were standing in front of you. All eyeing you hungrily like prey. The sight made you even hornier. Jeremy began unbuttoning his shirt while staring at you.  
You followed suit and sat up on your knees pulling your dress above your head revealing your lacy red underwear and matching bra set. You discarded the dress to the floor. Jeremy joined you on the bed kissing you fiercely. Jeff joined kissing your neck and chest. Willem began at your feet kissing you all the way up to your legs and to your inner thigh. Willem rubbed closer and closer to your dripping cunt. It was agonizing, you needed to be touched. You pulled away from kissing Jeremy.  
“ Jeff sit. I want to you in my mouth.“ You positioned yourself on your knees in front of Jeff sitting on the bed. You pulled his cock out of his pants. You stroked it slowly watching the pre-cum drip. Jeremy sat next to him and pulled his cock out stroking it slowly, enjoying watching you touch Jeff. You could feel Willem behind you. He rubbed your ass lightly. He took his him time bringing his hand closer and close to your cunt.

“ Please, Willem. “ You moaned as Willem let a finger slide over your clothed clit. It sent a shudder through your body.  
“ Fuck. “ Jeff and Jeremy said simultaneously at the sight. You let out a laugh before leaning down licking the head of Jeff’s cock before taking it in fully. You weren’t an amateur. Jeff instantly went to grab your hair. Normally you’d be pissed but it only made you more aroused. He guided you as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock. He let out moan after moan, him being loud only made you enjoy it more. Willem hooked his fingers around your lacy panties pulling them down and removing them. You shuddered at the cold air but was relieved the moment his fingers began rubbing against your clit. You moaned loudly on to Jeff cock. The vibrations of your moans sent waves of pleasure. He bucked upwards at that. You choked a bit. He seemed to enjoy that. Jeremy continued to stroke his cock at a fast pace he was uncut and it was honestly sexy as hell. You looked a bit to the left, locking eye contact with him as you sucked Jeff’s cock. Willem entered a wet finger inside you. You let out a small yelp and choked a bit more on Jeff’s cock. That was all it took and he released his seed inside your mouth. He let out a strained cry as he did. You swallowed every last drop. You could see his chest heaving, sweat glistening on his body. You released his cock from your mouth with a pop.  
Jeff moved off the bed heading to the fridge to grab some water and headed to the dresser to grab what looked like condoms. You moaned as Willem entered another finger inside you and brought his thumb to massage your clit. You were close to your orgasm. Jeremy sat in front of you. You brought your hand to stroke his cock.  
“ You’re so beautiful, Y/N “Jeremy spoke softly to you. You replied by giving a small lick to the head of his cock. His head fell back and he let out a moan. Willem continued pumping his fingers inside you. You were so close. 

“ Willem, I need more. “ He responded by entering a third finger inside you. “Fuck. That feels so good.” You moaned out. You continued to suck on Jeremy cock as Willem fingered you from behind. You lost it when Willem pressed his thumb deeper on your clit slightly scraping it with his nail. Your entire body shuddered in pleasure as you came. You moaned heavily on Jeremy’s cock bringing him to orgasm. He pumped himself into your mouth a few more times finishing his orgasm before releasing you. He removed himself from you as you collapsed on the bed. Jeff walked over bringing you the some water. You turned over to face him and relished the cooling effects of the water he gave you.  
“ We’re not done. “ You eyed Willem. He hadn’t gotten to cum yet. Willem still was standing in his pants and no shirt on against the wall. He slowly sipped some water. You stood walking over to him. You grabbed his hand pulling him to the bed. Jeff handed him a condom. You laid down on the bed bringing him on top of you. You kissed him slowly teasing him just the way you knew he liked it.  
“ I want you inside me. “ You looked into his eyes. Willem quickly removed his pants. You licked your lips as you watched him. His cock was rock hard against him boxer before he removed them as well. It looked painful. He quickly rolled on a condom and positioned himself at your entrance as you laid at the edge of the bed. He slowly pushed himself in you. 

“ Fuck. You feel so good Willem.“ You cried out. It hurt a bit but as he fully entered you it became even more pleasurable.  
“ Am I hurting you? “ Willem paused inside of you concerned. His voice was deeper than before and sounded gravelly voice.  
“ I like being hurt. “ You pushed some of the curls stuck to your forehead away and smiled. Jeff let out a laugh. “ We’ll see. “ He sat in the corner lightly stroking his cock getting hard again. You raised an eyebrow. He must have a pain kink.  
Willem began to pump into you at a slow pace distracting you from your thoughts. He enjoyed looking at the look on your face as he fucked you. You eyes rolled back and yet let out many moans and curses. 

“Fuck.. Please, Willem. Harder! “ You yelled at him. He picked up the pace immediately. He made loud growling noises as he pumped into you. The sounds of your moans and bodies slapping together was so arousing. You felt someone sit at the edge of the bed. You turned to look. It was Jeremy. He stroked his cock. Jeff sat close as well, bringing his hand to pinch at your hard nipples. You cried out and Willem fucked harder. Your loud moans filled the room.  
Jeff’s hands roamed all over your body. You were close to your second orgasm.  
“ Willem, YESSS Just like that. You fuck me so good. “ You moaned out more and more dirty words.  
Willem grabbed your leg lifting it higher and placing it on his shoulder as he fucked you faster. He gripped your leg hard you were sure you’d have bruises. He definitely had a leg and foot fetish.  
What finally brought you to orgasm was Jeremy bringing his hand to rub your clit in between Willems pumps into you. Your orgasm this time was harder. The sensation of all three of them touching you fucked with your senses. You moaned loudly and came. Willem pumped inside you a few more times as your cunt clenched around him. He brought your leg back down. He pulled out and leaned over you.  
“ That was absolutely amazing. You were so beautiful Y/N. “ Willem laid light kisses all over your body. You let out a laugh. Jeff and Jeremy had both came again as well.  
“ Let’s get cleaned up. “ You all showed before falling asleep in the same bed together. It was a tight fit but it worked. 

You woke up in the middle of the night to their snores. You were surprised for a second, it felt like a dream. That all actually just happened. Holy Shit. You carefully removed yourself from their grasp trying to not wake them. You headed to the bathroom to look at yourself. Your mascara didn’t wash off in the shower and had smeared around your face otherwise you looked radiant. You checked your phone. It was only two A.M. You sighed a bit. As fun as it was with them it would come to an end. You’d never see them again.  
“ Everything alright? “ You let out a startled scream as someone spoke behind you. It was Jeremy. He leaned against the bathroom entrance completely naked. You didn’t bother trying to cover your naked body. He’d already see everything.  
“I’m fine, Jeremy. “ You flashed him a fake smile. He looked so different from before. He’d lost his aloof exterior and he seemed relaxed and comfortable.  
“ Tell Me. “ He demanded. You sighed.  
“ I wish this wasn’t a one time thing. Tomorrow I’ll be on a flight headed back to NY and I’ll never see you all again. “ You didn’t look at him as you confessed your feelings. He came over to you and hugged you from behind.  
“ You will 100% see us again. We talked a bit while you were showering. “  
“ What? You talked about me? “ You broke the hug and turned to face him.  
“ We did. Y/N you are fucking amazing and so beautiful. For us, we don’t want this to be a one-time thing. We want to see you again “ Jeremy laid a light kiss on your forehead.  
“ We agree. “ You heard Jeff yell. They must’ve woken up after your yell. You and Jeremy walked back into the bedroom.  
“ Are you all serious? You want to make this.. a what? Relationship? How would that work? “ You gestured to all 4 of you.  
“ Well we could all visit you during our free time. You’d have at least one of us most of the time. “ Jeff proposed the idea. He sat at the edge of the bed. Willem sat next to him.  
“ What about the media? Paparazzi? And I’m not sure. I want to have a boyfriend not just fuck buddies. “ You sat on the bed joining Willem and Jeff. Jeremy took a chair.  
“ The media’s more interested in the Tom Hiddlestons of the world than us. “ Jeremy let out a sad laugh.  
“ We could all be your boyfriends. “ Willem spoke up.  
“ You’d all be willing to share? “ You questioned them.  
“ Only if you’re okay with us sharing each other. “ Jeff raised an eyebrow. It took a second for you to process that.  
“ Ya’ll have sex?!! “ You yelled out in surprise. It kinda explained why Jeremy was a bit jealous.  
“ Sometimes. “ Jeff shrugged.  
“ The four of us. Together. Exclusively. Y/N? “ Jeremy looked at you asking for a final answer. They all eyed you expectantly looking for an answer. You weren’t sure how long this type of relationship could last but you wanted to try. You loved spending time with them today and not just because of the sex.  
“ Okay. “ You laughed. 

“ We should seal the deal. “ Jeff eyed you hungrily. You could tell he was getting hard again. Surprisingly instead of kissing you he turned to Willem bringing him in for a strong kiss and pushing his tongue in Willem’s mouth. Willem responded back. Jeff was clearly the more dominate one and Willem seemed to enjoy that. You just sat there shocked. It aroused you intensely watching them kiss.  
After the shock wore off you joined them kissing all over Willem’s body all the way down to his cock which was already leaking pre-cum. You kneeled in front of him and begin sucking on his cock. You swallowed him all the way to the base. He stopped kissing Jeff for a moment letting out a light moan.  
“ You like when Y/N sucks your cock Willem? “ Jeff teased him. The teasing aroused you even more. Jeremy left his chair joining you all on the bed and bringing Willem in for a kiss as well. It made your cunt drip watching them kiss each other passionately.  
“ Should I fuck Y/N while she sucks your cock? “ Jeff moved around the bed to get behind you. You got up from your kneeling position to give Jeff access. You moaned returning to suck Willem’s cock in anticipation. Jeff slid a finger into you warming you up. 

“ Your dripping wet for me Y/N. You really want my cock huh?” Jeff teased you. Your cunt clenched at the words. You continued bobbing your head up and down on Willem’s cock as Jeff removed his finger. You whined a bit at the lost of contact but were surprised when he slide his cock into you. He wasn’t as slow paced and carefully as Willem was. He immediately began bucking into you at high speed. You stopped sucking Willem’s cock for a second.  
“ Fuck Jeff. That’s…” You couldn’t finish your sentence. It felt so good him fucking you. He grab a handful of your hair. It hurt but you enjoyed it.  
“ You like that? You little slut. “ You moaned loudly at being called a slut. You brought your mouth back to Willem’s cock.  
Jeremy stopped kissing Willem and sat up on his knees bringing his cock to Willem’s mouth. It was unbelievably arousing. Jeff hammered into you, as you sucked Willem’s cock and watched as he sucked Jeremy’s. You were all in sync. Moans and noises of bodies slapping together filled the room. Everyone in pure bliss.  
Jeremy was the first to cum leaning his head back and pumping his cum into Willem mouth. Willem shuddered and came into your mouth as well. The sensation and feelings of watching them brought you to your final orgasm. Jeff was the last pumping a few more times before coming to his own orgasm. You swallowed every last drop. Jeff pulled out and deposited his condom in the trash. Willem sat up bringing you in for a kiss. You could taste Jeremy on his lips. Jeremy laid back in bed exhausted. You did the same, you and Willem cuddled up together with Jeremy as the big spoon. Jeff joined in as well. It was too tiring to shower again you all just wanted sleep.  
“ That was amazing. “ You said quietly eyes half closed.  
“It was, you were all amazing. “ Jeremy reached over running his hand through Willem’s hair.  
“ I’m happy we can do this again soon. “ Jeff murmured. You smiled excited for what the future could hold and fell fast asleep in the arms of your lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly got super carried away with this. lol. I'm not used to writing foursomes so it was a bit difficult. 
> 
> Leave a comment. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
